Bodyguards (Samurai Warriors)
Bodyguards (護衛武将) are optional warriors who can follow the player's character on the map. In the first game, the player could have four bodyguards at once under a particular weapon class. Players are given the option to edit their guard's weapons, group name, and bodyguard names. The sequel limits the player's guard to a lone soldier from a wider range of job classes. Samurai Warriors Note: These are the default names and classes. Shinobi The names in this class are named after members in the Sanada Ten Braves. *Sasuke *Saizo *Rokuro *Kosuke Teppou *Hotaru *Tanchu *Tsuru *Geshin Kengou *Musashi *Kojiro *Munenori *Tadaki Samurai Warriors 2 Male Samurai *'Takanobu Ryuzoji' (龍造寺隆信) - a man who was also known as "The Bear of Hizen" or "The Caesar of Hizen". He was able to raise his family as one of the most powerful families in Kyushu (the others being the Otomo and Shimazu clans). He was thought to be a cruel and unforgiving person who shared many traits with Yoshimoto. His ambitions were squelched when he was killed dueling a Shimazu general, Tadakata Kawakami, at the Battle of Okitanawate. *'Kosuke Anayama' (穴山小助) - one of the Sanada Ten Braves. He was a former Takeda vassal before he served the Sanada family. He was the same age as Yukimura and shared many physical traits with his new lord. During the final battle of the Osaka campaign, he acted as one of Yukimura's impostors and charged the Tokugawa army. Once he suffered several bullet wounds, he shouted, "I shall become Sanada Saemon-no-Suke Yukimura!" and paved his way into Ieyasu's camp. He killed many Tokugawa heroes before collapsing at Ieyasu's feet. *'Shikanosuke Yamanaka' (山中鹿之介) - an Amago vassal who was born in the San'in region. He was a fearless warrior and was said to be "San'in's Embodiment of Kirin". He was one of the Amago Ten Braves who slain many warriors in duels. Similar to Yukimura, he was subject to numerous myths and folktales; "Shikanosuke" became his popularly known name. His real name is Yukimori (幸盛). Excluding fictional accounts, details regarding his life accomplishments remain unclear. *'Masatoshi Hoshina' (保科正俊) - Masanao Hoshinao's son and Masatoyo Naito's adopted son. He served the Takeda family and was dubbed one of the clan's Three Best Masters. When the Takeda fell to ruin, he was recruited by the Tokugawa family. *'Moriyasu Tozawa' (戸沢盛安) - nicknamed "Onikuro" or "Yakshakuro", Moriyasu succeeded his father when he was thirteen years old. Though gentle and kind, many people were in frightful awe of his strength as he was able to penetrate a spear completely through a soldier and his armor in a single thrust. With his sworn friend by his side, he conquered the lands surrounding his home. He shared friendly relations with Nobunaga and later surrendered to Hideyoshi. While serving the latter, he contracted an illness during the Odawara Campaign and died at age 24. *'Sekishusai Yagyu' (柳生石舟斎) - a famed master of the Shinkage-ryu fighting style, his real name is Munetoshi Yagyu. He served several lords before he was employed by Ieyasu. He introduced his killer art to the clan and taught it to Ieyasu's men. He was also Munenori Yagyu's father; his son is probably best known to Western audiences under his romanticized name, Jubei Yagyu. *'Nobutsuna Kamiizumi' (上泉信綱) - a swordsman who is also known as Isekami Kamiizumi. He learned the Shido-ryu, Nen-ryu, Kage-ryu and several other martial arts while he was under Hisasada Aizu's (and possibly others) care. Wanting to invent a new style, he combined his experience to create the Shinkage-ryu school. His prowess won him praise from various feudal lords and he is seen as the father for many other martial arts techniques. In one tale, he is said to have saved a child from a wild man by shaving his head and dressing as a monk. His disguise lowered the man's guard and Nobutsuna used the instant to slay him. Movie fans can see this same scene reenacted by the character Kambei Shimada in Seven Samurai. *'Yoshiteru Ashikage' (足利義輝) - the 13th Ashikage shogunate who was also called the "Sword Shogun". He trained with a sword daily and his attitude was closer to the warring daimyo. Wanting to reestablish his family's power, he lead a revolt against his oppressors. However, he was defeated by Hisahide Matsunaga's alliance and the capital was taken away from him. He committed suicide the same year. *'Joun Takahashi' (高橋紹運) - senior retainer of the Otomo family who bravely resisted the Shimazu. *'Kojiro Sasaki' (佐々木小次郎) *'Katsuie Shibata' (柴田勝家) * Yoshiteru and Joun replace Kojiro and Katsuie's spots in Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends. Lady Samurai *'Koma' (駒姫) - Masamune's cousin, Hideie Ukita's concubine, and one of Hideyoshi's adopted daughters. She was her parents' treasure and they constantly doted on her. Due to her father's ties to the broken shogunate, however, Hideyoshi ordered her family's execution. Her status did not save her and she died at the very young age of fifteen. Her controversial death is believed to be one reasons for the eventual split amongst his vassals. *'Nana' (菜々) - Motochika's wife who was also known as Fujin Motochika. Prior to her marriage, she was the concubine to several other men. Though she claimed to be from the Saito family, many people suspect otherwise. *'Inu Oura' (大浦戌) - Tamenobu Tsugaru's wife and Oura Tamenori's daughter. She was also called Ourahime. *'Matsu Maeda' (前田まつ) - Toshiie's wife who also known under her Buddhist name, Hoshu-In (芳春院). She was said to be good friends with Nene and Hideyoshi's mother, Naka. When her husband sided with Katsuie at Shizugatake, Matsu personally went to consolidate mercy for her husband, sparing him from Hideyoshi's wrath. She became infuriated with the Taiko's loose relations with women and abandoned the palace dwellings in contempt. To appease her, Hideyoshi promised her own office and she returned. She is said to be an intelligent and maternal woman who colloquially staged poetry contests with Lady Yodo. *'Kai' (甲斐姫) Ninja *'Nagato Fujibayashi' (藤林長門守) - one of the three heads of the Iga ninja school. No records state his real name. With his personal connections, he was able to fuse Iga and Koga ninjutsu techniques together to create a new style. He was one of the three shinobi that Masanari relied on. Legends state that he fought Nobunaga and taught Shingen's troops to better utilize rifles. *'Isuke Ninokuruwa' (二曲輪猪助) - Rumored to be a Fūma shinobi who was personally taught by Kotarō. Said to possess supernatural speed whilst running on foot. *'Tamba Momochi' (百地丹波) - an Iga ninja who was also known as Sandyu Momoji. He secretly joined forces with Magoichi to end Nobunaga and targeted his son, Nobukatsu. His plot was betrayed by one of his own men and, in 1581, he resisted the conqueror in his homeland. He presumably died during battle. Folktales also state that he was one of Goemon's cousins. *'Sasuke Sarutobi' (猿飛佐助) - one of the Sanada Ten Braves and a famous fictional ninja in literature. His ninjutsu caused panic for Ieyasu's troops during the Osaka Campaign. A formidable trickster, he and Saizo flawlessly trapped their enemies in a field of land mines. After their defeat at Osaka, Sasuke chose to live with Yukimura at Satsuma. *'Koji Kashin' (果心居士) - a fictional illusionist who confronted Nobunaga, Hideyoshi, Yoshihiro and other daimyo with his sorcery. He was a miracle bringer who could amaze even the most hardened of skeptics. Kunoichi *'Maria Konishi' (小西マリア) - Yukinaga Konishi's sister and Yoshitoshi Sō's wife. Like the rest of her family, she was a devoted Christian and was formerly known as Tsushima. Parted from her family when she was fifteen, she felt obligated to continue practicing her faith. Her husband chose to serve Ieyasu and, to avoid future criticism held against him, he divorced Maria after the Battle of Sekigahara. She suffered from grief and supposedly had a miscarriage whilst delivering their infant son. Despite facing hardship, she calmly persevered and eventually became known as a gentle saint who secretly performed baptisms. Her exact death date as well as the manner she died remain unknown. *'Tiger Gamo' (蒲生虎) - One of Ujisato Gamo's younger sisters and Ieyasu's aunt. She was said to have also been one of Hideyoshi's concubines. Her more familiar name is Sanjo-dono. Though dubbed as one of his lovers, their relationship was mostly limited to endearing letters to one another. It is said that their bond was on a higher intellectual level than his other courtships. Hideyoshi's letters to her remain intact to this day. *'Usui' (碓氷姫) - Tadatsugu Sakai's wife. Due to her ties to the Matsudaira family, their marriage elevated her husband to be a patriarch of sorts for the family. *'Tsune Kato' (加藤安) -　Nagatomi Okumura's wife. When her husband participated in wars, it is said that she calmly followed him and watched his struggle from afar. She was known to have tended to the sick and wounded and was heralded as a kind caring nurse. *'Chiyojo Mochizuki' (望月千代女) Musketeer *'Sukenao Inadome' (稲富祐直) - a professional gunner who served Tadaoki Hosokawa and was present at Garasha's death. Instead of committing suicide, however, he fled from the premise and was caught by Ieyasu's men. Rather than force the runaway to fulfill his mortal obligation, Ieyasu chose to spare his life and offered him service due to his expertise with rifles. Kiyomasa Kato criticized him as a flip-flopper with two-faced priorities. *'Hisatoki Tanegashima' (種子島久時) - sixteenth head of the Tanegashima and a Shimazu vassal. He was known for providing superb firearms during Hideyoshi's Korean Campaign and continued to support Yoshihiro throughout his campaigns. *'Zenjubo Sugitani' (杉谷善住坊) - a man of unknown origin who sniped Nobunaga during the battle of Kanegasaki. He is speculated to be either a ninja from one of the fifty-three Koga families, a member of the Saika renegades, a part of the Negoro group, or a mercenary. After his failed assassination attempt, a manhunt was immediately issued. He went into hiding but was caught after Yoshikata Rokkaku's defeat. He was executed in an agonizing decapitation method, whereby he was buried up to his shoulders in the ground and had his neck slowly sliced with a bamboo saw. *'Dojun Igasaki' (伊賀崎道順) - an Iga ninja who served Yoshikata Rokkaku and Ieyasu. His family name is also spelled as Iganosaki though it's possible that he could be Yazaemon Kido. He is famous for infiltrating one of the Todo clan's castles to set it ablaze. He was also skilled with firearms and is rumored to have tried to take Nobunaga's life on one occasion. *'Juzo Kakei' (筧十蔵) - one of the Sanada Ten Braves. His skills were spotted by Koroku Hachisuka and he became a vassal under Hideyoshi. He wielded his gun in a unique fashion and possessed above-average strength. He chose to stay with the Toyotomis and pestered Ieyasu's troops with constant keep-away tactics. He supposedly died during the final conflict of the Osaka Campaign. Archer *'Koshosho' (小少将) - Yoshikage Asakura's concubine who gave birth to their son, Aioumaru. She was one of Bushoryo Saitohyo's children. After her husband was defeated by Nobunaga in 1570, her exact fate remains disputed. She either died with her son, escaped safely with Yoshikage's wife, or gave birth to another infant. *'Tatsuko Kyogoku' (京極竜子) - Takasugi Kyogoku's daughter and Motoaki Takeda's wife. When her husband was subdued, she became one of Hideyoshi's concubines. Described as an eternal beauty, she was good friends with Lady Yodo and Kodai-In. Rumors say that she fought with Lady Yodo to gain her foothold in Hideyoshi's will. *'Myorinni Yoshioka' (吉岡妙林尼) - Kagamiokuro Yoshioka's wife and one of Ōtomo Sōrin's vassals. When the Shimazu clan marched into her lands, she resisted them at Usuki Castle. Though she eventually surrendered, Hideyoshi invited her to join his service based on tales regarding her bravery. After she refused, it is unknown what happened to her. *'Chiyo Yamanouchi' (山内千代) - Kazutoyo Yamauchi's wife. She was also known under her Buddhist name, Kensho-In (見性院). She is speculated to be either Morikazu Endo or Tomooki Wakamiya's child. When her husband first left for war, she used the money given to her by her father to buy him a fine horse named Kagami Kurige. Nobunaga spotted the steed and began to favor Kazutoyo's reputation. Her husband said, "If it weren't for Chiyo, I would have never been able to make my name known in this country." *'Tsuru' (鶴姫) - Legendary warrior and shrine priestess from Ohmishima, Ehime Prefecture. She was married into the Ōuchi family and fought together with her brother and lover on the field. When she was sixteen, she defeated Mitsusue no Minamoto (Minamoto no Tsunemoto's third son) in a duel. Two years later, her family was caught off guard and defeat was inevitable. Rather than flee or surrender, she chose to honor her loved ones by committing ritual suicide. Her last words were, "As Mishima's ocean as my witness, my love shall be engraved with my name." Monk *'Sansa Honinbo' (本因坊算砂) - a Nichiren Buddhist monk since his early days, Sansa was also a master of Go, Shougi, and other strategic table games. He taught Nobunaga, Hideyoshi, and Ieyasu how to play Go. His skill with the game earned him respect and he was assigned a government position by Ieyasu's son. *'Shoki Kaisen' (快川紹喜) - also known as Joki Kaisen, he was a monk of the Rinzai sect in Zen Buddhism. He was supposedly a priest for the Toki clan in Mino and was stationed at Sōfuku-ji. He impressed Shingen and became the head priest of Enri-Ji for the Takeda clan. When Katsuyori lost in his final confrontation against Nobunaga, the warlord accused the Buddhist monks for corrupting the population and ordered the temple to be burned to the ground. Shoki and his disciples calmly stayed inside the flaming wreck, famously stating that the fire was "but a cool breeze." *'Suden Ishin' (以心崇伝) - one of the influential members of Rinzai Buddhism. He is also known as Sūden, Konchi-In Sūden, or the "Prime Minister in Black Robes". He was a political and spiritual adviser for the Tokugawa family (beginning with Ieyasu) and played a part in negotiating relations with the Ming and Christians. He helped authored many laws that set the standards for various social classes and separated religion from the imperial court. *'Soho Takuan' (沢庵宗彭) - a monk who also taught and practiced the Rinzai Buddhism. He was also a talented master of the tea ceremony and an accomplished painter and poet. After he was quickly dismissed from his position as head priest, he traveled the country and acted as an introverted yet sympathetic supporter for warriors led astray. In various fictional mediums, he often acts as the admonishing figure for the young and inexperienced Musashi. *'Tenkai Nankobo' (南光坊天海) - a monk who taught and practiced Tendai Buddhism and was principle in establishing the religious practices in Edo. He was also known as Jigen Tenkai or Tenkai. Born in the Mutsu Province, the details regarding the first portion of his life remain disputed. Most sources assume that he met Ieyasu while staying at Sensō-ji and his humane teachings attracted the daimyo's attention. Ieyasu favored his opinion and, though the monk was a sworn pacifist, Tenaki was awarded a prized set of armor. A few tales say that he was buried with it. Priestess *'Itoko Ikeda' (池田糸子) - Nakagawa Kiyohide's daughter and Ikeda Terumasa's wife. She was also known as Nakagawa Itohime. *'Sayuri' (小百合姫) - Sassa Narimasa's concubine and Ieyasu's aunt. She was one of Chiyo Yamanouchi's daughters. *'Ise' (伊勢姫) - Beautiful woman who is said to have romantic relations with Kenshin. While her affections were returned, Kenshin pushed her away and she died of a broken heart many years after his death. She may have not existed since she isn't mentioned in historical records. *'Aya' (綾姫) - Kenshin's sister and Kagekatsu's mother. She was also known as Lady Sento-In (仙桃院). She was married to Nagao Masakage. Rumors state that Kanetsugu tried his best to care for her. *'Otsu Ono' (小野お通) - One of the early practitioners of the Jōruri art form, she is also said to have been one of Nobuyuki's concubines. She was also a talented poet. Sumo *'Mataichiro Namasue' (鯰江又一郎) - possibly a former Rokuro vassal. Nobunaga gave him two prized swords after he won a sumo wrestling tournament. *'Yoemon Aochi' (青地与右衛門) - a professional sumo wrestler (rikishi) who also impressed Nobunaga. Since he also raised horses, he joined the daimyo's service as a stable magistrate. *'Isa Miyoshi' (三好伊三) - one of the Sanada Ten Braves. With his brother, he was an active member in the frontlines and won particular fame during the defense of Ueda Castle. After his brother's death, he loudly cut open his own belly. *'Kumawaka' (熊若) - a Kai shinobi who was eventually hired by Shingen. A tale says that when he was nineteen, his loyalty to his former master, the Imagawa family, was doubted. Shingen was the only one to support him. He helped plan during the morning of the fourth Kawanakajima conflict and was one of the men who saved Shingen from Kenshin. *'Seikai Miyoshi' (三好晴海) - one of the Sanada Ten Braves and Isa's older brother. Both brothers were described as strong men with ideal Sengoku morals. Sasuke scouted him to join Yukimura and Isa followed suite. He served frequently in the frontlines and was said to crush the skulls of his unlucky victims. Seikai and his brother were one of the final lines of defense towards Osaka Castle. They fought with sublime courage until their wounds began to take their toll. When his life was nearing its end, he used the last of his vigor to chop off his own head. Fire Ninja *'Rokuro Mochizuki' (望月六郎) - one of the Sanada Ten Braves and one of the last descendants of the Mochizuki clan. Hearing of Yukimura's courage, he spent his entire life searching for a way to serve him. He was considered to be the senior member of the group, as he had more years of experience and wisedom. Once he joins Yukimura, he and Jinpachi were ordered to protect the local villages and manufactures bombs for this purpose. When he was heavily outnumbered and surrounded, Rokuro chose to evade capture by ending his life with his own blade. *'Ginpachiro Ono' (小野銀八郎) - one of Koroku Hachisuka's subordinates who excelled in pyrotechnics. He helped Hideyoshi during the Shikoku Campaign and was ordered to sully the water supply around one of Motochika's castles. Lacking the gunpowder he needed to fire his bullet, he cut his own chest and bled his blood into the water supply, fulfilling his duty with his life. *'Danzo Kato' (加藤段蔵) - a shinobi who once tried to serve Kenshin. He was skilled with a blade and was promised a wife from the Uesugi family. However, when he was falsely accused of an assassination attempt, he left Kenshin to join Shingen. As his vassal, he shared many tricks of his trade with his lord and was skilled in surprising his enemies. He became known as "Flying Kato" (飛び加藤 or 鳶加藤, Tobi Kato). Ironically, his life came to an end when Masatsugu Tsuchiya (or Nobuharu Baba according to some sources) killed him on Shingen's order due to rumors of him holding secret talks with Nobunaga. *'Saizo Kirigakure' (霧隠才蔵) - one of the Sanada Ten Braves who commonly appears in fiction with Sasuke. He was an Iga ninja who was possibly Tamba Momochi's apprentice. He was talented at the art of invisibility and used the tactic to constantly ambush Ieyasu's men. As an Iga ninja, he had an on-and-off rivalry with Sasuke. Other stories state that he was either a handsome young man or a woman in disguise. During the final moments of the Osaka Campaign, Saizo rescued Hideyori and Yukimura's child from the burning castle. *'Hisahide Matsunaga' (松永久秀) - a powerful, scheming daimyo who would stop at nothing to achieve his ambitions. He was one of the main forces to overthrow Yoshiteru Ashikage from his position as the shogun. He later surrendered to Nobunaga but defiantly opposed him twice years later with the Miyoshi clan. When he was beaten at Shigisan Castle, Hisahide smashed his tea pot collection, which was said to have been favored by Nobunaga, and committed suicide. Rumors say that he filled his tea pots with gunpowder and exploded himself in one of his castle's towers. This same scene can be seen in Kessen III. Bodyguard Stats Samurai Warriors Samurai Warriors 2 The player is allowed eight guards at one time. If they already have the maximum amount, they need to replace one of their reserve guards to purchase a new one. Bodyguards who are removed keep their levels and stats and continue to appear in the Shop if the player wants them once more. Players are initially given Takanobu Ryuzoji, Nagato Fujibayashi, and Koshosho. Fees in Shop :900 - Takanobu Ryuzoji, Koma, Nagato Fujibayashi, Maria Konishi, Sukenao Inadome, Koshosho, Sansa Honinbo, Itoko Ikeda, Mataichiro Namasue, Rokuro Mochizuki :1,600 - Kosuke Anayama, Nana, Isuke Ninokuruwa, Tiger Gamo, Hisatoki Tanegashima, Tatsuko Kyogoku, Shoki Kaisen, Sayuri, Yoemon Aochi, Ginpachiro Ono :2,500 - Shikanosuke Yamanaka, Masatoshi Hoshina, Inu Oura, Tamba Momochi, Usui, Zenjubo Sugitani, Myorinni Yoshioka, Suden Ishin, Ise, Isa Miyoshi, Danzo Kato :3,600 - Moriyasu Tozawa, Sekishusai Yagyu, Matsu Maeda, Sasuke Sarutobi, Tsune Kato, Dojun Igasaki, Chiyo Yamanouchi, Soho Takuan, Aya, Kumawaka, Saizo Kirigakure :4,900 - Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, Kai, Koji Kashin, Chiyojo Mochizuki, Juzo Kakei, Tsuru, Tenkai Nankobo, Otsu Ono, Seikai Miyoshi, Hisahide Matsunaga :6,400 - Kojiro Sasaki, Katsuie Shibata, Yoshiteru Ashikage, Joun Takahashi Maximized Stats These statistics are for the Xtreme Legends expansion. Here are the maximized stats for Kojiro and Katsuie from Samurai Warriors 2. They previously held the highest stats in the Male Samurai category and were the overall strongest bodyguards in the game. Category:Samurai Warriors Non-player characters Category:Gameplay